


Leave Me A Message

by phantasticworks



Series: The Year of 2020 [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Phone Calls, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Voicemail, based on the never have I ever vid, just softness here I’m afraid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22300669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantasticworks/pseuds/phantasticworks
Summary: Phil wakes up one morning while Dan is on the other side of the world. Dan's left him a message.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: The Year of 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634452
Comments: 18
Kudos: 124





	Leave Me A Message

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This is just another little drabble since I'm trying to post things that are shorter and more of a slice-of-life sort of deal than a full on AU. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Note: this was inspired by the scene in The Office where Pam leaves Jim a long voicemail when she's out with friends for the night. This is just the softer, "We've been together ten years" kind of version.

There’s an alarm coming from somewhere, and it crawls into the depths of his subconscious to pound against his skull, demanding he do something to end it. Phil flails about uselessly on his bed before his fingers catch on the offending device, and as soon as he’s dragged it close enough to see the screen, he jams his finger against the stop button. He closes his eyes and flops back against his bed, letting out a sigh. 

Phil really wasn’t sure he’d ever woken up so totally exhausted. 

That’s probably not true, actually. There were plenty of times in uni, and then later when he and Dan first started spending weekends together and spent nearly every moment together awake. Those were exhausting times, too, he thinks. 

This, however, is different. 

This tired is due mostly to the fact that Dan was five thousand miles away, and despite his reluctance to admit it verbally, Phil was quite the codependent sleeper. Cuddling a pillow was not quite the same as wrapping his arms around his fiancé’s chest, only to inevitably be shoved away at some point in the night because of Dan’s weird body furnace thing. The freedom of having the whole bed to himself seems liberating in theory, but in practice, there was nothing more condemning than spending a night alone in their shared bed. 

Phil’s aware, on some level, that he’s only being over-dramatic because Dan isn’t here to do it for him. And honestly, it’s rather early, and Phil never was one for rational thought in the morning. Although, he thinks, it may not be as early as he assumed, as the light streaming in through the blinds is much too warm for a London morning. 

He finds his phone again and unlocks it, feeling only mildly surprised that it’s already almost eleven. He’s ashamed to admit it, but without Dan there to wake up early to keep some semblance of a regular sleep schedule, Phil would probably never wake up before noon. Not that Dan’s the poster child for morning people- he only takes care to be up early in order to keep his therapist, and her prescription medication suggestions, at bay. 

Phil’s so lost in his own head thinking about how his mornings usually go that he nearly misses the little red bubble above his recent call app. He taps on it, a little surprised to see Dan’s name at the top. A heavy feeling settles in his stomach, dreading the worst already as he clicks over to the voicemail tab to see what’s there. 

He’s holding his breath, praying that Dan is safe, that this wasn’t an emergency Phil slept through somehow. He’s trying to count the hours in his head from when Dan apparently called- almost seven in the morning here- but math’s never been his strong suit. 

When his phone finally decides to stop transcribing the message and just let him listen to it, Phil’s a little surprised to find a total of six minutes and thirty-seven seconds there. He stares at that number for a moment before warily pressing play, unsure what to expect from such a long voicemail. He turns the volume up all the way, lays his phone on Dan’s pillow, and listens. 

“Hi,” Dan’s voice is sleepy and soft. “I know you’re asleep because obviously you’d answer me if you weren’t. I’m actually rather offended that you’ve missed my call, but I guess I’ll get over it.” 

Phil’s relief that Dan was seemingly not injured floods through his veins, settling his bones and allowing him to fully focus on Dan’s words and the softness in his voice. He can’t help but smile as he listens. 

“I know we texted before you went to bed but it wasn’t time for me to go to bed then and it felt wrong going to sleep without telling you I love you.” Dan’s voice dips into this deep affection that only Phil is privy to, and it makes his heart swell. “The bed at this hotel is like twice the size of ours and I hate it. I think I already told you that but you can’t tell me to shut up about it right now because you didn’t answer your phone so suck it.” 

Phil can’t help but giggle at that. 

“It’s still too warm here and I’m getting really tired of the whole wearing a jumper and sweating in January thing.” There’s a contemplative pause there. “Actually, I’m just tired of America. I wanna go home.” 

Phil’s heart clenches tightly at that. He wants Dan home, more than anything. He misses that face and those lips and that sarcastic attitude. His fingers find the edge of Dan’s pillow, almost unconsciously, and he tugs it towards himself to snuggle into. 

“How’s our fish son doing? I hope his shadow isn’t freaking him out too much. Tell him I said hello. Does he have ears? I don’t think fish have ears, so on second thought, don’t tell him shit.” Phil fully laughs at that. “I hope you haven’t been eating in bed but I know you probably had toast in there once or twice already. All I’m gonna say is you’d better have those sheets washed by the time I’m home, bub.” 

The threat is empty, but Phil feels guilty nonetheless. He’s trying not to think about how Dan needs to round up, because perhaps he’d had toast in bed every morning since Dan left, and maybe a couple truffles as well. What Dan doesn’t know won’t hurt him. 

“I found you something cool for your birthday, but I’m not going to give you any hints about it. You’re too good at guessing, so I think I’ll just keep it to myself.” Dan hums then, probably trying to think of something else to say. “I miss you. A lot, actually. Watching your video earlier made me feel better. Still can’t believe you talked about piss so much, you big freak.” It’s said so fondly that it could never be anything more than an endearment. “I definitely want to know what the first one was. I saw someone on twitter say it was about shower sex, which I can’t imagine you admitting to in front of all your followers.” 

His voice is teasing and even in a recording Phil can feel himself blushing at the sound of it. He’d really enjoyed making that video, but that part was definitely something he wouldn’t be sharing with his fans. 

“God, I miss sex, too. I can’t wait to get home, baby.” Dan groans and it’s followed by a pause as Dan seems to reconsider just a bit. “For lots of reasons. I miss your face, not just the sex.” 

And that makes Phil’s heart race, just like it always does when he’s reminded that not only does the beautiful human want him, but he really loves him. Phil wants to kiss him so bad right now it physically aches in his chest and on his lips. 

“I don’t know how long these things let you record for but I guess that’s all. I wish I could have caught you when you were up. I really wanted to hear your voice.” Phil’s heart aches and he squeezes his eyes shut against the sudden swell of emotion there. “Anyway. I love you and I miss you a lot. I hope you have a lovely day, baby. Call when you can. Quit eating in bed and make sure you water the plants in the lounge sometime soon.” His voice goes into something somehow even softer. “I love you. Bye.” 

Phil’s already dialing him back to leave him a similar message, heart and soul warm and full of affection to give. He wishes they could actually talk but for now, while Dan was on this business trip, this would be okay. 

“Never have I ever slept through my boyfriend’s phone call and woken up to a lovely six and a half minute message before calling him back to say I love you too.”


End file.
